divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Traveler
Personality Edmund is loyal to a fault, but somewhat dishonest. He is dutiful, and enjoys studying and exercising. Generally he doesn't socialize with people, and is actually kind of shy. Well, really shy. He can be awkward, ironic as he is graceful in many other things. He tries to help everyone he can, pretending to be someone with emotion, even though he lacks. He has a bit of a thirst for blood, but it mostly comes out in the form of wanting justice. Or at least, that's what he tells himself to make himself feel better. Although he doesn't know it yet, if he ever gets into a killing phase, he will not stop, acting as a robot. Killing and harming others is not a problem for him, which he finds frighting. Seeing death does also not disturb him. He wants to be perfect, and a perfectly good cog of society. He figures the best way he can serve is by being perfect, a dutiful soldier in the ranks of the Pristine. He fears one day, people will discover he isn't all he seems. History The life of Edmund Traveler started simply. An abnegation couple had a baby boy, and raised him to be good. He helped anyone in need, enjoying the feel of helping strangers. Then one fateful day, he watched his parents die before his eyes, after being shanked by a group of factionless they'd been providing with food. The eight year old stood by his parents as they bled out, sad that he couldn't help them, but not at all perturbed by the blood and the wails. Eventually some good people helped get them to medics. There, many strangers doted on him to see if he was ok. He knew he should be traumatized, but simply was not. He played the part, however, in the most abnegation of fashion. Time went on and his parents were declared dead. He was driven to another abnegation families' house, where he would be taken care of until initiation. Edmund found that it was important to have more security and more of a soldier population to protect people like his parents, but he could never personally take offense to the killing. He wished to truly help society, however. In those motives at least, he is pure. Getting into his teenage years, he focused on his studies, began working out, and avoided making friends. Was he somewhat of a loner? You could say that. His main form of communication came through helping people, and that was about it. Edmund never got to bond with his adoptive family, simply because he did not talk to them frequently either. They thought him to be a little strange, but at least they thought he was still a good kid. He privately invested money to buy a gun (mostly from allowance.) Then, he convinced a dauntless kid to train him in weapon skills, and also in general fighting. They would practice after school near the trains for an hour or so. Edmund knew he had to get ready, prepare himself for what he hoped was a life in the Pristine. When the time came, he hoped he would be what they needed him to be. Appearance Edmund1.jpg Edmund2.jpg Edmund3.jpg Edmund4.jpg Edmund5.jpg Edmund6.jpg Relationships Word Bubble Category:YorkieWolf Category:Quinn Collinge Category:Pristine Initiate Category:Abnegation Born Category:Single Category:Taken Models Category:All Characters Category:Male Category:Pristine